


i always say what im feeling (i was born without a zip on my mouth)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other, can be post descendants 2??? thats how i picture it in my head, feminism yay, i actually had a lot of fun writing this, i made mal the comic relief because i feel like shed crack the most jokes anyway, i made them all best friends bc in this house we stan girl love, implied mal x evie, oh theres some swearing in this so be warned, queen belle is actually a sweetheart, this whole story was inspired by woman like me by little mix, wendy is not very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: They knew they were strong enough to carry themselves. With or without a prince.





	i always say what im feeling (i was born without a zip on my mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo im back with another one shot for ya!! i had so much fun writing this but it was a pain to edit and get it how i want it to so i hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> (ps follow me on my tumblr @ blackfairyemoji)

It was made very much clear to most girls in Auradon that they had to go through some sort of etiquette training at some point in their lifetime. Auradon stood by the idea that girls were supposed to be “well-behaved” and “compliant to men” and was passed down a couple generations. Just throw away all your hopes and ambitions because all society is going to care about here is your looks and manners! And besides, a prince doesn’t care if you’ve got good grades and a brain.

This caused many girls to grow up with the idea drilled into their heads that society had to build them to be husband material and husband material only.

Mal, Evie, Jane, Lonnie, and Audrey thought this particular ideology was shit.

The four girls were sent to a private room in Belle and Beast’s castle, courtesy of the castle butlers. Princess Audrey leaned against the door is discontent, sweater clad arms folded while she rolled her brown eyes.

“What’s got you in a mood?” asks Mal, tilting her head slightly.

“This,” the princess answers distastefully, gesturing around the entire room. “Etiquette classes. Every year some snobby wench always comes in to teach girls about the _importance_ _of being a proper lady!”_ she enunciated the last few words feigning a British accent while making fake pompous gestures. 

Evie suddenly grabs Audrey’s hand, pulls it forward to examine her nails. “That’s weird, your nails are always done.” she puts her hand back down and gives the girl a concerned expression, “Audrey, you’re stressed as hell! Why are you being forced to do this?”

Evie was considered the most caring out of all five of the girls in their friend group. Sure, they can care for themselves but Evie has this special motherly touch about her that makes the other four cling to her like they’re her own children.

“The council thinks that we’re ‘model students’ for how an ‘ideal’ princess should act like.” Jane adds as she regains her balance from where she’s leaning. “And they feel the need to have us attend every year until we graduate.”

“Well that’s stupid.” Mal says bluntly.

“Tell me about it.” Audrey responds, brushing a lock of her chocolate brown hair from the frame of her face.

“Tell you what, Audrey,” Evie suggests, “We’re going to the salon to get you a manicure this week. On me.”

Audrey smiles apologetically, “Thanks, Evie.”

Lonnie enters the room, dressed in an electric blue and pink cocktail dress and wearing a quite ticked off expression.

“Now who’s pompous wench of a mother is going to teach us etiquette today?” she asks instead of a formal greeting.

“You’re in with it too?” Mal asks in disbelief.

“Yep.” Lonnie gives her a dry look. “I wouldn’t have been if Ben’s power hungry dad didn’t have so much strict rules here.” she huffs out an irritated sigh. “Can’t believe I’m missing fencing practice for this.”

Mal couldn’t believe it. “Ok what the actual fu-”

“Guys,” interrupts Evie in a very stern tone. “We can all agree that this is unethical and unnecessary. But we don’t wanna give this woman a hard time.” she sighs, “just put on a smile...even if it might be fake.”

The five share a brief moment of silence, giving each other looks of uncertainty before Audrey speaks up, “You’re right, E. Maybe this time it’ll actually be _fun_.”

The very expensive double doors open again to reveal a fairly young woman looking to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She wore a baby blue-almost-white dress and white heels that showed off her rather slender and tall figure. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant bun and her neatly groomed eyebrows had risen a couple of inches once she’d taken sight of the girls standing in front of her. She greeted the group of teens with a smile not showing her teeth, yet still elegant.

This woman seems pretty tolerable, Audrey thought. From what she could remember in past experience, her teachers would most likely stomp into the room -- you know, as if they paid the castle’s bills or something-- and start yelling unfruitful nonsense. Sometimes they wouldn’t even say hello and just straight into judging the appearances of the girls before them. Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie can definitely clarify that they’ve seen some shit that wasn’t right.

“Good afternoon, ladies.” the lady greets, holding both doors open as she smiles wider and her white teeth contrast with her crimson painted lips. “I will be your instructor for the day. I go by the name of Wendy Darling, but I will be referred to today as ‘Mrs. Darling’ if you please.” 

The girls greet Wendy back with kind grins, some faked and some genuine. The first person she greets with a handshake is Audrey.

“Oh, Princess Audrey, my dear. It’s so lovely to finally meet you!” her sweet-like-honey British accent rings as her smile grows bigger. “I’ve heard lovely things from your mother.”

“Lovely to meet you too Mrs. Darling.” Audrey smiles, but this time it’s…..real?

Wendy goes down the line to greet the rest of them. Wendy picks up that Evie and Mal are very kind and welcoming-- nothing like their moms. She stops at Jane when she says, “And Jane, it’s lovely to meet you as well! Your mother has also been doing a tremendous job at the school.”

“So where are you from, Mrs. Darling?” asks Evie kindly.

“Well, I recently moved here from London with my husband and daughter.” she answers, “And also the numerous trips to Neverland which was like a home away from home.”

“Neverland?” Mal chirps, emerald eyes lighting up. “What’s it like there?”

It was practically on Mal’s bucket list to visit Neverland. Since she was part fairy she had always wanted to interact with other fairies there.

Wendy sighs, nostalgia briefly taking over her memory. “It’s magical. When you enter Neverland, it feels like you’re 5 years old again. That’s because you can’t age there---which is why I’m always there.” she lets out a small breathy laugh. Wendy gushes about herself and her life to the girls for a few minutes, and they think she’s pretty damn cool.

For the first time ever, Audrey thinks that this teacher might not be a bitch. She has grace, elegance, and just an overall sweetness to her, telling by her stride into the room a few seconds earlier. Hell, maybe she’ll have common sense and morals to which the latter instructors were lacking.

“Alright, girls!” she begins, now standing before them. “Let’s begin our lessons, shall we?”

The five give nods of approval and Wendy grins.

“Now before you ask, no, we will _not_ be balancing books on our heads.” she declares. “I think it is rather ineffective and but a phony cliché to make you think you’re attaining good posture.” 

“To maintain good posture, however...” she lectures, walking from where she’s standing and goes behind Mal. “One must--” she slightly pulls Mal’s shoulder blades backward, “throw the shoulders back” pushes her back forward, “lift the chest and--” she brings a hand under Mal’s chin and raises up, “lift the head up.”

Wendy turns again to face Mal. “There. Now you look like royalty!” she exclaims, clasping her hands together. She turns her back when Mal gives Evie a grimace.

“I don’t wanna be royalty, Evie.” she whispers.

“Shh!” Evie brings a finger to her lips.

“In order to be the perfect wife, a lady must inhabit and enjoy hobbies of a wife at a young age.” Wendy steps closer to Evie. “Let’s start with you dear--um…..what is your name again?”

The younger girl stands up straighter. “Evie.”

Wendy’s eyes squint pensively. “Evie?” she questions, “How about Evelyn! I like that one--sounds like the wife of a very rich monarch.”

Jane and Lonnie share an ‘is she being serious?’ look to each other.

Evie’s face makes out a slightly puzzled expression, but quickly shifts into a smile. “Um...okay.”

“So what do you do in your free time, Evelyn?”

“Fashion Design and sewing.” answers Evie confidently. She earns a nod of approval from Wendy.

“Ah,” she cooed, “Beautiful. I think a woman must know how to make her and her future children’s clothes.” she turns to Lonnie, “and what about you?”

“Sword fighting.”

Wendy makes a baffled expression, taken aback by her comment. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve been training ever since I was a little girl an--”

“I think that’s immoral.”

Lonnie’s smile falters. “Excuse me?”

As Wendy is striding away from the group she says, “There are some things that women should refrain from doing and _that_ is one of them.” she spins around on her heel to face her. “Sword fighting is a man’s job, I’m afraid.” her tone turns firm and strict, “I suggest you stick to housewifery.”

Audrey, Mal, Evie, and Jane all look at her as if she were joking. She wasn’t.

Lonnie had in fact taken sword fighting to heart and looks up to her mother so much for it. She had spent sleepless nights and countless injuries teaching it to herself, only to grow stronger, better, and good enough to be the captain of the fencing team (courtesy of Jay). To have this woman who she barely knew completely belittle her passion made a fire ignite in her eyes. It was seen as a form of disrespect, not only to her but her own mother as well.

Her eyebrows furrowed deeply and her lips were tight. She had opened up her mouth to say something when she was caught off guard by Mal putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t listen to her.” she whispers, “She’s never seen you do it, so her opinion doesn’t matter.”

“ _Whispering_ while company is present is unladylike!” Wendy suddenly says. “And so is gossiping. You must work on your manners, young lady.”

Mal is next to get angry, but she quickly recognizes her behaviors and simmers down with a deep breath. She remembers full well the last time she got angry with someone and gave them a near heart attack with her dragon instincts.

Audrey stood there, processing what just happened and then presses a palm to her face. She spoke too soon. Way too fucking soon.

//

A few more (unnecessary) lessons had passed, and the girls had just about enough of Wendy’s crude and offensive remarks. The only good part about this is that they all agree that she now was far from what she seemed like when she walked through the door. Mal and Lonnie were visibly irritated with her, rolling their eyes at almost everything she said. Jane and Evie disagreed with her, but chose politeness because it was the right thing to do, not because they actually had to like her. Audrey was more in the middle per say. She would smile and look attentive while she taught, but give her shady side eyes and the occasional lift of an eyebrow.

They all thought that she’s tolerable when her mouth is shut. Her beliefs did not match with theirs at all. The girls were willing to break the status quo.

Wendy obviously could not see that.

Moments later, they sat in the dining hall of the castle. It was good that they were finally sitting because Wendy had in fact taught them how to “walk with elegance” and their feet felt like they were going to fall off.

The afternoon golden sun shone through the very expensive large windows, casting a halo on anyone sitting behind it. Wendy sat at the head of the table while the girls sat on either side of her. They sat in rather awkward silence waiting for the food to be served.

Of course, the only time where the girls were busy having a mental conversation, she decides to break the silence.

“Are you all enjoying your lessons?”

“I don’t know, are we?” Lonnie mumbles, looking off into the emptier part of the room.

“What was that, Lonnie?”

“I said it’s going wonderful, Mrs. Darling.”

Wendy hums in approval before standing up. “Pardon me, but I have to go to the ladies room for a moment. Your food will be here soon.”

The girls all wait for her to fully disappear out of their sight before they begin their frustrated rants. Jane is the first one to speak.

“Can you believe her?” she rhetorically asks, throwing herself back onto their chair with a huff and folding her arms. “Woman’s a damn loose cannon, and to think we got an instructor who was actually nice. We can kiss that goodbye.”

“You got that right. I’m surprised I’m not brain dead from the amount of utterly dumb shit she was spewing.” Mal inputs, and the two fairies share a laugh.

Audrey looks to her right and notices that Evie has drifted from her bright and bubbly attitude and became eerily quiet.

“Something bothering you, E?” Audrey adds in a soft concerning tone.

She doesn’t respond.

Mal, who is seated to the left of her, also notices her sudden change in behavior. “Evie, babe” she says, running her hand along her shoulder, “you okay?”

Evie was just sitting there, staring aimlessly at the silverware before her, an expression on her face that looks like nothing is wrong and everything is wrong with her at the same time. She takes a minute to answer. Her lips are parted and she wants to say something but can’t seem to find the words to say it. “It’s….I--”

“Did Wendy say something to you?” Mal’s voice escalated. “That sour bitch better not ha-”

“Mal.” Audrey’s firm voice interrupts as she laid her hand atop hers. “Not here.”

Ever since Mal and Audrey became friends, Audrey has become familiar with Mal’s ‘isle’ tendencies.

“She called me ‘Evelyn’.” Evie finally speaks in a voice just above a whisper, which catches the attention of the two girls.

“You could’ve just said somethi--”

“That’s what my mother called me.” she says slowly. “When she….was really angry at me.”

She actually never knew _Evie_ was short for Evelyn. She’d almost never heard her mother call her that—until she was about ten years old and her mother caught her sneaking out of the castle one night to hang out with Mal. That’s when her real name was revealed, and her mother’s angry booming voice embedded itself in her brain. Ever since then, she’d use her real name when she was really angry at her. When Wendy decided to ‘change’ her name earlier, she saw her mother for a moment, and had a difficulty snapping back to reality. She wanted to defend herself, she really did--but the memory made her sick to her stomach to say anything.

Audrey looks to Mal with sympathy. Her and Evie have basically been through it all on the Isle, so she knew all about the situation with her and her mother.

“Wendy most likely doesn’t know that, E.” Mal comforts her by brushing her blue hair and letting it fall behind her shoulder. “So there’s nothing to worry about,” she grabs her hand and squeezes it. “Wendy is not your mother and we’ll make sure she doesn’t treat you like Evil Queen would.”

Usually, Evie would be the one comforting Mal when she’d feel anxious or sad. For her to be on the receiving end of it, she realized how she’s just as protective to her and vice versa. Slowly but surely, Evie took a deep breath and composed herself, gently releasing her fingers from the no-longer-neatly-folded napkin on the table which she had been nervously clutching.

In come the butlers through the double doors with the prepared food closed in silver platters. Lonnie and Mal naturally shift themselves upward to correct their posture as they prepare themselves for the food. Wendy quickly scampers in after them.

“Just in time!” Wendy exclaims, brushing her dress forward before lowering herself into her seat.

Audrey rests her hand on Evie’s again. “You’ll be okay. We’ve got you.” she whispers, and the two share reassuring smiles.

The butlers remove the lids from the silver platter before exiting, and the teens are looking at it with deep uncertainty. Expecting to be served an _actual_ meal, it was a humorously small salad (if you call less than 10 pieces of lettuce and a tomato a salad.) Even the three AKs found this a tad bit frustrating.

“Umm,” Audrey wondered out loud, lifting the porcelain plate with a single finger as if more food were under it “where’s the rest of it?”

“That _is_ it, dear.” Wendy answered, picking up her utensils. “There was a different meal plan scheduled, but I made some changes to that. You know, for the benefit of this lesson.”

With the frustration and anger built up over her time at the lesson, Audrey tries not to slam the plate back down, but instead lets the plate go and mumbles, “Should’ve known.”

“Now before you eat, make sure you all have your napkins on your laps.” Wendy conducts, and the other girls follow.

“Next, you must become familiar with your utensils,” she lectures, “We will be using the outside-in-method. You have been served salad, so your best option is to eat with the fork on the farther left of your dish.”

Wendy begins to eat, her face looking down at the plate as she consumed the unusually minuscule salad. The girls looked at their plates and tried to work with what they had, but Mal had other plans. She sneakily grabs a piece of lettuce off the plate without Wendy noticing.

All of a sudden, Lonnie feels a piece of lettuce hit her forehead, then looks up to see Mal giggling like a two-year-old. Lonnie decides to retort by playfully grabbing some contents off of her plate and chucking it at her. Audrey’s wicked side of her kicks in as well, and she flicks a tomato at Mal, causing Evie to let out a silent chuckle. This influences Jane to join in as well, and they’re all giggling silently as they fling food at each other.

“Ladies!” they suddenly hear Wendy’s reprimanding-- and suddenly loud tone, causing them to stifle their laughter. “What on earth have you done? You’re playing around like savages! This is not how a lady is supposed to act!”

Her tone was acidic, and her brows were furrowed creating a small crease in between them. “I am here--teaching you to be acceptable young women so you’d be suitable for marriage! A man wants a woman who is mature and polite---not someone who does such--” she gestures to the scattered pieces of lettuce around them “childish and completely immature things! I highly doubt that someone will find you worth courting.”

Her true persona was unfolding before their eyes. Her remarks became more snide and straight up degrading as the time went by with them. Obviously, the girls weren’t having any of it. At all.

As she angrily ranted, Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while Lonnie, Mal and Evie gave her looks of disapproval. One of them had to speak up.

“I don’t think so, Mrs. Darling.” Jane blurted. The other four looked at her with surprise. Jane, the quietest and shyest one of the five, had spoken up first.

“Excuse me?” Wendy growled.

“With all due respect, it isn’t entirely necessary to be courted when we choose not to.” her voice was stern and confident, not a stutter or a stammer escaping her lips. 

Wendy smiled angrily. “Well, Little Miss Fairy Godmother decided to speak against me today, yes? Turns out, bad mouthed ladies are the most selfish and impertinent!” her voice was menacing and taunting. “And we all know that your mother doesn’t appreciate people with disrespectful attitudes. Doesn’t she?”

The girls could not believe what was going on. They were watching a grown woman taunt and manipulate a teenager because she chose to express an opinion. They can all agree that she was indeed batshit crazy.

“Don’t bring her mother into this!” Lonnie argued, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Young lady!” Wendy yelled, rising from her seat. “How dare you speak to me with such profanities! Maybe if you weren’t into those swords so much you’d actually have some decency—”

“Leave them alone!” Evie defended, voice clear and stern. “You have no right to harass them like that!”

“Leave yourself out of this, Evelyn.” Wendy growled, and Evie saw and heard her mother all too well. She was much stronger than her mother made her seem, however.

“It’s _Evie_!” She spat, this time with more power in her voice (which Mal may or may not have found hot.)

Wendy successfully took all of their kindness for weakness. 

“I have absolutely never seen such a horribly disrespectful group of girls in my life!” Wendy shouted, “You all should be ashamed of yourselves.”

All of a sudden, Audrey couldn’t hold back the fire running through her veins.

“You know what, Mrs. Darling?” she spat, standing up out of her seat. “We’ve had enough! We would much rather be disrespectful than to have you tear us down while we smile in your face because it’s the right thing to do!”

“Now what makes you say that?” Wendy fought.

“Well, gee, I don’t know—manipulate someone half your age by using their family members and calling someone a name they didn’t consent to? And most importantly, force us to conform to an idea that makes us seem like we’re worthless until validated by men!”

“How dare you!”

“I don’t need a prince! None of us need one, unless we choose to. That’s why these lessons are useless! A woman’s worth shouldn’t be determined by how much we have to cater to a man, but how we choose to carry and defend ourselves. Don’t you get it? You’re literally looking at five independent women who built themselves up from the bottom and proved themselves countlessly--and you have the absolute fucking nerve to diminish it? I’m sorry, Mrs. Darling, but this is no fairytale. We’re smarter and stronger than you’d ever think we’d be and you can’t understand that.”

Audrey takes her seat again, and crosses her leg over the other in a poised manner, not regretting a word that came out of her mouth. The room is silent, and you could cut the tension with a knife. The other four knew Audrey was a bad bitch, and she thought so herself.

Queen Belle enters the room slowly not looking as pleasant as she usually does but she’s wearing a look of worry, telling that she must’ve heard the yelling from another room.

“Excuse me! What is going on here? Is everything alright?” her voice wasn’t angry but very motherly and firm.

Wendy raises her voice again. “Your girls! _They_ are the problem!” she complains, stepping closer to the queen and extending an arm behind her to point at the girls. “What’s gotten into young girls these days? I truly cannot believe the amount of disrespect and-”

Belle is taken aback by all the sudden information that Wendy is spewing. She signals for her to stop by holding her hands out in front of her and closes her eyes. “Mrs. Darling…”

“--irreverence towards authority they have! It truly baffles my mind how inconsiderate they are!”

“Mrs. Darling, if you could please calm down…”

“I am just trying to do my duty to teach these women and this what I get in retur-”

“Mrs. Darling!” Belle’s voice wasn’t a yell, but intimidating enough to silence the raging woman. “I heard everything that went on from my office”

Wendy’s face went pale. “Your Highness, I can explain.”

“I thought I could trust you. This is how you repay me?”

Wendy was definitely not the same girl Belle remembers ten to twenty years ago. She hadn’t changed physically--her eyes were still a welcoming ocean color and her strawberry blonde hair never faded. Belle had remembered Wendy to be this bright, curious, and sweet girl who was often seen flying toward the second star to the right rather than spending time in her actual home. What the queen didn’t expect of Wendy was after having her daughter and moving to Auradon, the riches and fame molded her into the pompous and arrogant woman she is today. It honestly hurt Belle that her young spirit was no longer there, like it was some sort of dusted memory that was hidden way in the back of her mind.

“I was not my intention, Your Majesty. I...I was caught up in my anger because they wouldn’t comply to my rules. It is not my fault.” she stuttered.

“Mrs. Darling, I’ve known these girls for I don’t know how long and I know for a fact that they would never bad mouth anyone on purpose. You have to understand that some traditions were meant to not be passed forward and not everyone is going to agree with them. And your beliefs do not give you absolutely no right to bully someone.”

Belle, without a doubt, was a feminist as well. She still is, as a matter of fact. When she looked at the five girls sitting at the table, she saw her younger seventeen year old self who had the same ideas they did. They both shared the same rebellious and strong-willed spirit and that was something that always made Belle admire about them.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Mrs. Darling.” Belle declared.

Wendy makes a face as if she’s going to start arguing again, and Belle gives her a “one more word and I’m banning your ass from Auradon” expression. Belle was one for kindness, yes, but she would never--ever let someone take her kindness for granted.

Giving Belle one last angered look, she shamefully left the room, and the girls released the breath they were holding. Belle entered the room and stood before them.

“Listen, girls. I am honestly so sorry that this happened. You guys didn’t deserve this at all. I mean, I actually didn’t want you to be put through this again.”

Lonnie’s eyebrows arose, and the other four looked at her in shock. “What?” Lonnie asked.

“I’m not the one that makes the decisions, remember?” she says as she rolls her eyes, and the girls instantly know who she’s talking about.

Belle had fought to take away the lessons, for a very long time, but King Adam’s vote always overruled because people listened to him more. Even Ben had taken Belle’s side as well, and he was the one ruling Auradon, but everything came down to King Adam. That made Belle frustrated, unfortunately, but that will not stop her from fighting to get it removed.

Belle takes a breath before speaking again. “Listen, I will try as hard as I can to not have you girls do this anymore.” her voice was apologetic. “I do agree that this is just a waste of time, one hundred percent. You all are way more than just pretty faces, and you should know that. Also, you’ve done so much for Auradon Prep and it’s time that I do something for you in return.”

Audrey, Lonnie and Jane feel a sense of warmth from Belle’s words. As they grew up, they looked up to her so much and saw her as a role model for her constant generosity and strength. Audrey did feel pressured by the patriarchal standard, and it made her feel insecure about her looks. Nevertheless, Belle helped her to become a stronger and more independent woman and she loves her so much for that.

Mal didn’t care much for Belle when she first arrived from the Isle, but her good spirit made her have no choice but to be nice to her. Now she knows where Ben gets it from.

Evie feels like she could cry tears of joy because for most of her life she had nobody to tell her that she was strong and capable and she felt worthless. Belle, in fact, noticed her talent of fashion design and how intelligent she was and told her that she had absolutely no reason to feel worthless ever.

The five girls smile. “Thank you so much, Queen Belle.” Audrey says warmly.

“I won’t let you down.” Belle shares another warm smile with the group. “You guys can be dismissed now.”

As Belle exits, the girls stand up and start to head in the same direction.

“Guys,” Mal realizes, “I think we might’ve just broke a tradition. That’s fucking sick.”

“Well, hello! Let’s celebrate that!” Evie exclaims happily, holding her hands up to give Mal a double high five.

“Are we gonna clean the whole salad mess up?” Jane asks.

“Nope. We’ll just say that Wendy spilled it while she flipped her shit on us.” Audrey smugly answers and they all break into a fit of laughter.

“I’m actually hungry for some real fucking food. Pizza?” Lonnie suggests and the other four hum in agreement.

With that, Evie and Mal held hands while Audrey linked herself onto Mal’s arm while Jane and Lonnie followed as they walked out of the room, laughing about the events which they would later reminisce about the next day at school.

They knew they were strong enough to carry themselves. With or without a prince.

**Author's Note:**

> so this one shot was a lil longer than the first one i posted but i hope you liked or loved it! if you did you can leave kudos or a nice comment!! 
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
